<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Put a Spell on You by Pixiepeekboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223095">I Put a Spell on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo'>Pixiepeekboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonkai, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, bonnie x kai - Freeform, college students, the vampire diaries - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker are college students and friends who spend their weekends binge watching horror movies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett x Malachai Parker, bonkai - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Put a Spell on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I've only seen the first four seasons of The Vampire Diaries and part of season five; however. I stumbled across some clips of Kai Parker and Bonnie Bennett and *fans self* they immediately became one of my favorite ships in that series. Their chemistry is unbelievable and their interactions are just so *incomprehensible fangirl noises*<br/>Anyway. I knew that I had to write some fanfics for them, so here's the first in what may be several BonKai tales.<br/>I hope you love it. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you know that Mary Shelley lost her virginity on her mother’s grave?” Kai asked, shimmying out of the kitchen with a bowl of salsa in one hand and his phone in the other.</p>
<p>From her position curled into the arm of the sofa, Bonnie rolled her eyes. “You totally Googled that just now, didn’t you?” she said, arching one unimpressed eyebrow. “Also, literally everyone knows that. Everyone.”</p>
<p>Kai laughed. “But I didn’t! So it clearly isn’t the common knowledge you think it is. That woman was badass,” he added, placing the bowl on the table in front of the couch before flinging himself onto the cushions. For one precarious second, it tipped backward. They lurched forward to adjust the weight and it fell back to the floor.</p>
<p>“Careful there, Hulk,” Bonnie said, flicking some of her popcorn at him. “I can’t afford you damaging all of my furniture.”</p>
<p>He stuck out his tongue at her. She stuck hers out right back at him.</p>
<p>They’d been binge-watching horror movies since late this morning and were starting to reach the point where they just couldn’t focus on the screen anymore. They were currently in the middle of watching Frankenweenie. Although Bonnie would never admit it to Kai, she found this type of animation more terrifying than any other type of horror. There was something about it that prickled goosebumps up her spine and made her subtly scoot closer to Kai, on the pretext of tossing more popcorn at him.</p>
<p>The program flipped to commercial. Bonnie stretched her arms over her head, yawning as she let her body drop sideways, her head in Kai’s lap. He peered down at her with a look that could only be described as devilish. </p>
<p>Their friendship tended to teeter in the balance of things. Always on the edge between sworn enemies (they competed against each other in their college courses, both at the top of their class) and something more than friends. Even before she became close to Kai, she’d watched him – though she would never admit it to another human being as long as she lived, because she had a reputation to maintain.</p>
<p>Kai was a heart-eater. It wasn’t that he liked to flit around breaking hearts: no, that wasn’t his style. His style was more teddy-bear adorable, necessity in the middle of the night, smile so impossibly cute Bonnie found herself sort of infatuated with him before she realized she even knew his name.</p>
<p>Bonnie reached up and flicked the end of his nose. “Don’t even,” she said.</p>
<p>He grinned and opened his mouth to banter when the commercial on the television blared suddenly, distracting the two of them. Bonnie twisted in his lap to eye the screen.</p>
<p>It depicted a party room where a Quinceanera was happening, confetti falling in shimmering rectangles down from the ceiling. In the middle of the chaos, the front door leaped open, crashing against the opposite wall. A woman stood there. The music – the dancing – everyone froze, turned and stared at her.</p>
<p>The woman flashed a smile at them, her teeth so blindingly bright that a sparkling beam extended from her mouth to glow across the room.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Kai said under his breath, his body shaking with silent laughter.</p>
<p>“Marge,” one of the partygoers said, leaping up to the woman, “Did you just get your teeth whitened? It looks like you’re fifty years younger!”</p>
<p>Marge flung her arms in the air. “I feel fifty years younger!” she declared.</p>
<p>The music returned in a mindless roar that made both Kai and Bonnie jump. The partiers formed a line after Marge, declaring that they would all like to have their teeth whitened and look fifty years younger as well, except for one little boy at the back of the line who looked down at his hands, terrified, before grabbing a fistful of cake and stuffing it in his mouth.</p>
<p>The screen then switched to the phone number and information about the tooth whitener.</p>
<p>Bonnie blinked up at Kai. “What did we just watch?” she said. She rolled until her face was pressed against his stomach and groaned into it.</p>
<p>Kai’s fingers combed through her hair. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Bonnie Bennett?” The excitement in his voice made her smile. On another note, she became aware of how close she was to the most fun parts of his body. His abs felt muscular and solid under the press of her face, her nose slightly bent to the side with how hard she had her face pressed against him. She wondered if he would notice if she touched his stomach with her hands. She just...had this tingling desire to feel them. Of course, what excuses did friends have for wanting to touch other friend’s abs?</p>
<p>Excuse me, she imagined herself saying, Kai, you hot fuck, can I run my hands all over your body to feel your muscles? It just occurred to me that you have them and I want to lick my tongue across your abs.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Bonnie said, when she noticed Kai was staring at her, bemused. “What?”</p>
<p>“We should do it,” he said, shoving her off his lap and bounding to his feet.</p>
<p>Shit. He always had an uncanny ability to know what she was thinking. “Sue me, I’m attracted to your body,” she said, slouching against the couch cushions, “but that doesn’t mean I want to sleep with you.” </p>
<p>“We can use my iPhone camera,” he continued, “and film it in the bathroom – wait, what did you just say?!” He gaped at her.</p>
<p>Bonnie’s cheeks turned red. “The first time we have sex, I am not letting you film us, you pervert!” She laughed.</p>
<p>Kai covered his mouth with a hand, his eyes so wide in his face that he looked as though someone had taken a pair of googly eyes and glued them on.</p>
<p>“Bonnie,” he said, “Bennett.” His grin was wider and whiter and more victorious than Marge, the woman from the tooth whitening commercial. His hand slowly fell from his mouth and he pointed at her, instead. He started laughing. “Fuck!” He shook his head. “You want me? You want to have sex with me?”</p>
<p>Bonnie was deceased. Her soul left her body and hovered over her, seeing the room and the situation from above. She felt small and embarrassed and oh my gosh, he knew, she was never going to live this down, she wasn’t attracted to him – only his body, right?- and she didn’t know how she was going to recover from this. She had a bad habit of falling in love with people who did her wrong. Boyfriends who cheated, or only wanted to use her to get close to her best friends, or were trying to fulfill a bet. She wasn’t actually a desirable person and she’s accustomed herself to this.</p>
<p>“You started it,” she blurted, in self defense.</p>
<p>He smiled so wide his dimples became craters in his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “What I was thinking,” he said, slowly placing his phone on the table, “was that hey, that commercial was ridiculous and we should try to make one, record it, and send it to everyone we know so they can acknowledge what weirdos we are.”</p>
<p>Bonnie wanted to combat this, wanted to say that he just made that up to avoid the situation. However. It was something he would do. He loved dramatics and mimicking things. Of course he’d accept the challenge of trying to make a skit about tooth whitening as ridiculous, or even more so, than the commercial.</p>
<p>Kai took a measured step toward her. Bonnie wanted to fly over the top of the couch and flee to the bathroom, which was the only door inside the apartment that locked because this was about to get humiliating fast and she couldn’t admit her feelings to him, she couldn’t. She was the one who always waved aside his flirtations. She was the one who told him fine, they could be friends, but that was all they were ever going to be.</p>
<p>Wanting to lick his abs was a normal, teenage desire. She’d been studying hard all week. She was human and a woman and had...desires. It wasn’t unusual. It was just against the rules she’d made herself. Rules that Kai had always made clear he wouldn’t mind breaking.</p>
<p>She looked up at him and realized he’d taken another step closer.</p>
<p>“Your turn,” he said. He was still grinning, but he said it so softly, without a pebble of judgment.</p>
<p>Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin. Cowards retreat, she reminded herself. If you run, he’ll most definitely chase you. Maybe you can still get out of this with your dignity.</p>
<p>“Bonnie,” he said, interrupting her thoughts. “Do you want me?”</p>
<p>The lighting in the main room was soft – provided only by a single candle in the corner – and the bluish haze of the television screen. The darkness crackled, electric and hungry. Bonnie backed up another step and bumped into the wall. Her eyes were wide with terror.</p>
<p>“I –I,” she stammered.</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you do,” he whispered, his voice thick. “Because I want you. I want you all the time.”</p>
<p>Bonnie whimpered, fingers splayed against the wall behind her. “Kai,” she said, in a low voice. “But we’re friends. We can’t – any time I’ve ever dated a friend in the past, they end up hurting me. And I lose them.”</p>
<p>He stepped up into her space, lowering his head to look into her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re,” she swallowed, “You’re too important to me. I can’t lose you, too. So I...I can’t let myself feel that way. I can’t have you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Bonnie.” He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. His fingertips feathered down the sensitive skin on the inside of her arm down to her hand and he gently laced his fingers with hers. “Do you think that I would ever do those horrible things to you that he did? Do you think for one minute that I would betray you?” He paused. The room was breathlessly quiet. Neither of them moved. Bonnie found that she didn’t want to. She wanted to keep close to him, like this.</p>
<p>“I love you.” The words were magic. They sparkled through Bonnie’s body, gentle and reassuring, a promise that declared itself to be true. “And if I ever get the chance to be with you and belong to you and have you, I would never let you go.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and with it, she released a breath. Lifting their linked hands to her cheek, she said, “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>On tiptoe, she aligned herself to him – chest, stomach, hips – and allowed herself the pleasure of kissing his lips. They were softer than she’d imagined, and more receptive: he immediately kissed her back, taking their hands with the interlaced fingers and pinning them to the wall above her head. With his other hand he cupped her face, tilting her chin to deepen the kiss, biting at her lips until she opened her mouth for him.</p>
<p>She gasped, arching her spine and pressing her hips more closely against him. He released a growl deep in his throat, bending to run his tongue down the side of her neck and sink his teeth in her shoulder. She jerked at the sensation of his bite – her free hand springing forward to catch a fistful of his shirt, clinging to it tightly until she remembered what she wanted to do earlier and pushed her hand underneath it, stroking across his hip bone and across his abs and ribs, around to his back and tracing a spell up his spine that had him melting against her.</p>
<p>“Bonnie,” he gasped.</p>
<p>From the television, another commercial jangled, throwing blinding light through the room. The speakers crackled. “I put a spell on you,” the commercial song crooned.</p>
<p>Bonnie and Kai paused for a second then burst out laughing, hopelessly tangled and hardly able to stay on their feet.</p>
<p>“Did you do it?” Kai asked. “Did you put a spell on me, Bonnie Bennett? I always knew you were a witch.”</p>
<p>Bonnie snorted, tugging him back against her and curling a leg around his waist. “I was about to say the same thing to you. I suspected you were a warlock; now I know for sure that you are.”</p>
<p>He pressed a sloppy kiss to her collarbone, to the underside of her chin, against her lips. </p>
<p>It was the most glorious thing in the world. </p>
<p>Maybe this time it wouldn’t end in flames.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>